crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Tick Tock Clock's 13th Hour
Okay, we all know Super Mario 64's awesome level Tick Tock Clock. I hope we all do, anyways. This is a creepypasta based on this level and something strange that happened. Without further ado, let the story begin... I just got Super Mario 64 and opened it up right away. I stuck it inside the slot and started to play. Well, The game went normal as always. Until I reached the room with Tick Tock Clock. Now here is when things got strange. Toad was in the room, so I approached him. His back was facing me but when I got close, he flipped around and his eyes were missing! That's right, he just had 2 eyeholes. I jumped at sight of this. I think I needed a new pair of pants, too. Toad stared at me, then started to talk. He said the following: "What are you doing here? Get out of here before the clock strikes 13!" Just then, I realized the walls were stained with blood. Toad all of a sudden disappeared as I heard a distorted noise from him. There was a puddle of blood where he once stood. Now I was freaked out. I looked at the clock and saw that it was going slow, and it was just about at the number 13. This was weird, considering from videos and screenshots there was no 13th hour, and the clock was not supposed to be in 24-hour mode. The clock just reached 13, a text box popped up and it read "ENTER." That was the last straw. Now I have had enough of this game. I reached to turn it off when a fully pitch-black hand reached out of the clock and pulled Mario in. I froze as I was halfway off the chair. The screen was black. Then the star selection screen opened up. Only 1 star there, and it is called "ESCAPE." There was no cancel button. I decided to try it. When I selected it, the screen cut to black and I heard a really high-pitched screech, then the sound of a very loud grandfather clock. Now things just started to get creepy... I started in the level and everything had a dark shading to it. The clock was frozen but there was also and extra hand in an odd position. It stretched out to a doorway in the side of the clock. I followed it and there was a star, but it had 2 big black circles on it, like it had no eyes, I grabbed it and it let out that high-pitched scream again. It turned red and the floor under it turned blood-red. It burst into blood, and then it was gone. The walls stained with blood, I started to hear the sounds of a clock. Tick-tock, Tick-tock. I ran onto the clock and and it brought me out of the hole in the side of the clock. I hopped onto a platform and the tick-tock started to go faster. Then faster and faster... A text box popped up and said "NO ESCAPE. TICK TOCK... NO ESCAPE. TICK TOCK... NO ESCAPE..." Then the sounds if the clock when with the beat. It went tick tock, tick tick tock. Tick tock, tick tick tock, making out the words "tick tock, no escape". I looked around for a star to exit the level, but I saw none. So I jumped off of the platform to die, which seems to be the only way out, due to the pause menu not working. when I heard the die sound, I spawned outside of Peach's Castle. Then I heard it. Tick tock, no escape. I wandered around and it played everywhere. Then I heard one last high pitched scream, all distorted, and the game cut to black. I ended up on the menu. I saw that none of the files were there. All "NEW GAME." I turned off the game and took it out. The cartridge had steam coming out of the back. I threw the cartridge away and that night, as I was in bed, I heard that noise playing over and over again. Tick, tock, no escape... Category:Wall of Text Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:DIALOGUE!